1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of and apparatus for assembling connectors with a back plate, and particularly to methods of and apparatus for conveying a plurality of connectors from a supply and into aligned positions on a back plate whereafter the connectors are secured to the back plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication centers, such as a telephone central office, typically contain bays of equipment used in processing communications signals. In some instances, the bays include frames which extend from floor to ceiling and support a plurality of shelves for receiving and supporting the equipment. Each shelf is usually arranged in a horizontal position and extends rearwardly of the frame to a back plate which is in a vertical position. The back plate provides support for a plurality of connectors adapted on the shelf side for receiving plug-in connection of the equipment and having terminals on the opposite side to facilitate wired connection with external circuits. The connectors are secured to the back plate by a variety of means such as screw fasteners, clips and the like.
Another facility for securing the connectors with the back plate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,696 which issued on July 26, 1977, in the names of J. O. Etchison, Jr., G. R. Jobe and R. H. W. Jones, Jr. As disclosed in this patent, the back plate is formed integrally with a first plurality of connector-securing enclosures along one edge of a connector-receiving opening of the plate and a second plurality of connector-securing enclosures along the opposite edge of the opening. The first plurality of enclosures are in alignment with the second plurality of enclosures and form spaced sets of two enclosures each. Each enclosure is generally of a U-shaped configuration with the ends of the "U" being integrally linked to the remainder of the back plate. This design provides an opening within the U-shaped configuration for reception of a portion of the connector. Each enclosure of the first plurality extends generally perpendicularly from the back plate while each enclosure of the second plurality extends angularly away from the first plurality and the connector-receiving opening of the back plate. Each aligned set of enclosures, which may also be referred to as clasps, provide facility for securing a connector to the back plate. The connector is formed with a central body section which supports a plurality of terminals. Each end of the connector is formed with a stepped end or flange portion. The enclosure of the clasp is designed dimensionally to accept the stepped end or flange portion.
During assembly of the connector with the back plate, one stepped end portion of the connector is positioned manually into the perpendicularly arranged clasp and the connector is positioned within the connector-receiving opening. The connector then engages stop tabs which preclude the connector from being moved completely through the opening. As the connector is manually positioned within the opening, the other stepped end portion is positioned adjacent to the angularly arranged clasp. Thereafter, the angularly arranged clasp is manually bent over the adjacent stepped end portion. In this manner, the two stepped end portions of the connector are now captured within the openings of the set of two aligned clasps which thereby facilitate securing of the connector with the back plate.
As noted in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,696, the assembly of the connectors with the back plate is accomplished manually whereby the connectors are assembled one at a time. This results in a time consuming procedure which could be more efficiently and economically accomplished by machine-assisted techniques.